happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Raymond
Raymond is a character semi-based off Yellow-Spider-kitty. Bio Raymond is an elephant seal who likes playing the piano. She is friends with Sniffles, Josh, Kibble, and Bella. She is from New Zealand. She often carries a piano that she thinks is alive (it's not a killer any more though) and a Twilight Sparkle doll. She is shown to be a fun-loving girl and enjoys the world around her. She is also shown to defy the laws of physics in gravity sometimes. Her deaths involve sharp things. While she dies a lot, she survives in Cancelling Isn't Magic, Cow Kringle, Raymond vs. Nutty, Skunked, Cracker Land Part 1 (dies in part 2), Raymond Begins Part 1 (dies in part 2), The Job with a Slob, Tailure is Not an Option, Dim Light Paws, Todd: Funny Momments, The Gender Bend Story, Spike Up Your Life, Baby Mutant Lilly Turtle, Labor Pains, Raymond the De-Mutated Part 1,2 and 3, and probably other episodes her creator forgot about. Designs Originally male, Raymond is now a girl and has long blue hair, eyelashes and a white and blue skirt (the cause of this was revealed in The Gender Bend Story). In Tailure Is Not An Option, she develops an uncanny cattail-like tail and she will shoot out spikes from the tail whenever she is scared or surprised. The spikes will often lead to other tree friends' deaths. Starting in The Buck Gets Weird, her trunk is turned into a typical heart-shaped nose because only male elephant seals have large noses. Episodes Lost count TBH Occupations *Music Store Owner- Knocked Sockets Out, Raymond vs Nutty, Ebony and Every Tusks *Superhero- Raymond Begins Parts 1-2 *Student- Spike up Your Life, *Movie Theater Usher- Usher Raymond Deaths #Spin Fun Knowing You (Boomarang version): Flies into an airplane turbine. #Can't You Fix It?: Hit by her piano keys. #Burnt Art: Dies in an explosion. #Happy Imposter Friends: Nuked. #Exit to the Tree Shop: Impaled by Perry's horns. #Five To Nine: Crushed by UFO. #A Certain Magical Love: Stabbed with machete held by Jason Voorhees. #The Beaver Who Cried Werewolf: Split into pieces by Wolfle's claws. #A Scratch of A Fox: Impaled by Cyber's claws. #Volume One: Blown up by the THX logo. #Knocked Sockets Off: Dies from blood loss. #Cracker Land Part 2: Crushed by the giant mosquito. #Noc Nocturnal: Crushed by elevator. #You Won't Noc Me Down: Stabbed in the chest. #Idol Care: Shot by unseen guns. #Hypo The Love Bear: Kills herself. #No Job: Dies when the earth explodes. #Raymond's Easter Smoochie Bunny: dies of blood loss. #Raymond's Easter Smoochie Chick: Chokes on worm vomit. #Raymond's Easter Smoochie: Easter Eggs: Beaten to death. #Hangover in There: Crashes into Spike. #Where the Sunset Doesn't Shine: Torned to pieces. #Ebony and Ivory Tusks: Head smashed. #Vet You Can: Mauled to death. #Raymond Begins Part 2: Run over. #Grasp Hole: Explodes. #Milk Kringle: Turned into a cookie by Noc Noc. #Wingless Misery: Crushed by a fridge. #Spike It Up a Bit: Run over by Marshal. #Frozen Hasteland: Eaten to death by The Clams. #If It Ain't Broke Don't Mix It: Explodes. #Dead or Tails: Hit by spikes. #The Terrible Trailer Trio: Decapitated by Beddy's shovel. #Hide-Away Raymond: Dies from oil posioning. #BatHood: Falls down the stairs. #Grab a Bite: Split in half. #The Purple Tree Eater Exposed: Ran over. #The Great Pumpkin Head: Bleeds to death after her hands are chopped of. (debatable) #Trading Faces: Falls into a spike pit. #My Dear Pawson: Killed by blades. #True Love Sucks: Falls into a wood chipper. #The Buck Gets Weird: Crushed by the TV screen. #Mission Implantable: Body melts. #Form the Paws of Death: Dies from blood loss. #Tree Friends: Believe in Christmas Miracles: Crushed by her piano. #Iced Iced Baby: Blasted by magic. #Giggles Gets Belayed: Crushed by Giggles. #Wand Kringle: Sliced by glass shards. #Small Sisters: Seizures. #Shell Raiser: Sliced by egg shells. #Scars to your Beat-Tuft-Ful: Bleeds out. #Socio-Bath: Chokes on sewage. #Can't Stop the Heating: Crushed by the swings. #Calamity Begins A Home: Explodes. #My Mother, The Star: Grinned by the road. #Winging Isn't Everything: Crushed by a house. #Stereo-Loathe: Sliced by discs. #Beat the Meat: Killed when the volcano erupts. #All That Glitters: Murdered by sparkles. #Be-leaf in Magic: Head and eyes burst. #Flying Fox of Tolerance: Mauled to death by Willia Kills (Fan Versions) *Meka Shiya - 1 (A Bit of a Piano) *Nutty - 1 (A Bit of a Piano) *The Panda - 1 (A Bit of a Piano) (Regular Episodes) *Poachy - 1 (Skunked) *Elliott - 1 (Raymond Begins Pt 2) *Ray - 1 (along with Elliott) (Raymond Begins Pt 2) *Squabbles - 1 (along with Kibble) (Grasp hole) *Toothy - 1 (Tailure is not an option) *Capture - 1 (Tailure is not an option) *Handy - 1 (Tailure is not an option) *Lifty & Shifty - 1 (Tailure is not an option) *Paws - 1 (Usher Raymond) *Generic Tree Friends - 1 (Tailure is not an option) *Cascade - 1 (That's the Tooth) *Chewie - 1 (The Purple Tree Eater Exposed) *Sunset - 1 ("Winging Isn't Everything") *Emojie - 1 ("Take that Money' along with Pranky) *Pranky - 1 ("Take that Money") Trivia See Raymond/Trivia. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Pinnipeds Category:Good characters Category:Idyemyhairpink33's characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Sea Mammals Category:Gray Characters Category:Elephant seals Category:Self-Inserts Category:Season 43 Introductions Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:The HTF Movie Potential Characters Category:Bronies Category:Contributor Based Characters Category:Characters with Wiki Accounts Category:Characters with eye problems Category:Blood Fest Category:Crazy Characters Category:Former Self-Inserts Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Free to Use Category:Pegasisters Category:2nd Self-Inserts Category:Grey characters Category:Characters with relatives Category:Transgender Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Mutants Category:Musicians Category:LGBT Characters Category:Featured Category:Redesigned characters